1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a stamped and formed metallic connector for securing semi-rigid conduit to an electrical box or the like.
2. The Prior Art
There are many well known devices for connecting conduit to junction boxes and the like. Examples of these may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,174,776 and 3,788,582. The difficulty with these devices is that they require the use of a screw to effect assembly.
Another known example of a conduit connector is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,613. This device, however, also involves assembly problems in that it requires a member to be inserted into the conduit to radially outwardly deform a portion thereof to engage an outer member which is placed on the exterior of the conduit and secured thereto.
A further class of known connectors is represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,183,297; 3,424,416; 3,412,578; and 3,021,604. All of these devices are related to conduit which is formed with a helical or screw thread configuration on the exterior thereof. This threading is used to receive the cable in the connector and secure it in position.